Harry Potter and The Charmed One
by Lo1
Summary: A girl comes to Hogwarts at a bad time..who knows if she'll live through it? Snape, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy..all the regular pplz plus 1 more...
1. The Letter

Chapter 1: ****

Chapter 1:

The Letter

It was a Friday night on December 15, 2000. 14-year-old Kylee Raven was in her dormitory getting ready to go to bed, as it was 3:00 am. She had just returned from and outrageous birthday party for her best friend, Kelsi, here at Hallows School of Magic. She heard a tapping sound on her window, and it turned out to be an owl.

_It's probably a birthday card for Kelsi, or someone else in the dorm,_ Kylee thought reasonably to herself, even though it made her a little sad to think this.

The reason no one ever wrote to her was because her sisters were for one, Muggles, and they couldn't afford to. So it was to her great surprise, and extreme pleasure that this letter was, indeed, for her. She quickly opened the letter, (which was written on think, yellowish paper) and read to herself:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Raven, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a permanent transfer student. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins for you on December 20. We await your owl no later than December 15.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

__

Deputy Headmistress

Kylee was completely bewildered. She was going to go to Hogwarts? _The_ Hogwarts? The incredibly famous, prestigious school in _England_? She wanted desperately to go, because even though she had Kelsi here (whom really even didn't like Kylee all that much), she wanted to go somewhere where she could start a new life. Maybe they didn't care if you were on your own there. Maybe she would finally make some _real _friends.

Kylee immediately took out a pen and some paper, and wrote back:

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I would be most honored to attend Hogwarts. Is it okay if I'm a little bit early? I want to get there as soon as possible. Thank you for taking the time to write me a letter.

Yours truly,

Kylee Raven

__

There. That looked all right. I can't wait to get there! Kylee thought excitedly to herself. She leaned over her bed and opened her (rather battered) royal blue suitcase(she didn't have a trunk, just a suitcase to keep everything in). Inside were her clean, blue, school robes, and her Muggle outfits that she used when she went home. Seeing that there was plenty of room left for more things, she began packing.

She packed her little china cat very carefully, so that it wouldn't break. She packed her school books and quills and pens and such. She then took out another piece of paper, which she addressed to her two Muggle sisters, telling them where she was going, and asking them to please come as well. She really hoped they would.


	2. The Ride To New York

Chapter 2 ****

Chapter 2

The Ride to New York

****

The next day, Kylee informed her Headmistress, Ms. Klarenfall, of the Hogwarts letter. Kylee had the suspicion that Ms. Klarenfall was quite glad to here this because she was a troublemaker. _I hope I can find someone who will enjoy a few pranks at Hogwarts, _Kylee thought to herself.

After breakfast, Kylee announced to the whole school that she was "leaving to go to a _much_ better school then this, and she would not miss them a bit" using the Sonorous Charm. There was a huge cheering, because she hadn't been very popular there, and they were all stuck up and didn't enjoy a good prank. _So long, suckers!_ Kylee thought, as she smiled evilly, which everyone noticed, and got quite nervous about, because that was the smile she got when she had a huge prank brewing. And they had a right to be nervous because at the very moment spiders were crawling all over their dorms and classrooms. She had taken one little spider she found in her bedroom, enlarged it, and multiplied it by the thousands. She then had directed them to go all over the school. _I'll just let them figure it out for themselves, _she thought to herself, fully proud that she had thought of this devious plan.

Kylee walked with her large suitcase and book bag outside to the road that led to Hallows and stuck out her wand. Immediately a large purple bus called the Knight Bus appeared in front of her with a BANG! Kylee showed no sign of surprise, and when the door opened and a young man stepped out and opened the door, Kylee smiled a friendly smile at him.

"How much would it cost to take me to New York, and then to London?" Kylee asked in a calm, polite voice. The boy looked at her, taking in her looks: Her mid-elbow length, thick, dark brown hair was falling untamed on her shoulders, her blue-gray eyes sparkled vivaciously beneath dark eyelashes on a fairly pretty face. She was wearing a red tank top, dark jean capris, and a leather jacket covering it all.

"Er…"the boy said trying to regain his composure. "New York and London, you say? That will be about 35 galleons." He said returning her smile.

"Ok," Kylee said 36 galleons into his hand, and stepping aboard. Instead of seats, there were beds.

"My name's Stan Shunpike and this 'ere is Ernie Prang. What's your name?" Stan asked her.

"Nice to meet you both," Kylee said politely, smiling at them. "My name is Kylee Raven."

"Nice to meet you, as well, Ms. Raven," Ernie said. "Have you heard? About You-Know-Who coming back? Harry Potter helped bring him back. Accidentally, of course. It's not very safe in London."

"Well, be that as it may be, I'm going to Hogwarts, so I _must_ go to London. Also, in New York, I must stop and speak to my sisters." Kylee said.

"Ok, but that will add 6 sickles." Ernie replied. "Well, it's coming up here. Which town?" Ernie asked.

"Buffalo," she replied. "Its up here, yes. Just take a left here, another left, a right, and this is my apartment. If you'll excuse me for a moment or two, I have to talk to my sisters."


End file.
